Remember December
} }}}}}}}}}}| ! style="font-size: 100%; background: #DE3163; text-align: center; color: };" colspan="2" Production - } | ! Original channel JuneNetwork - }} } | ! Original run December 12, 2010 – present - }} } | ! Status Returning series - }}- } | ! Production company Schneider's Bakery |} Remember December (also known as Remember December Arts) is an American television sitcom created by Dan Schneider for JuneNetwork. The series revolves around a girl December Chads, portrayed by Chelsea Staub , who moves back to her old hometown Atlanta. She alsoattends a performing arts high school called Hollywood Arts starting season 2, while getting into wacky screwball situations on a daily basis. The series premiered on December 12, 2009. Plot In season one, the Chads family moves into their new home. On the first day of school, December meets her old bestfriends Diamond (Shanica Knowles ) and Riley (Martin Spanjers ). When she meets her other old bestfriend Manny (Bianca Collins ) she turns out to be mean and nasty. This season is about December finding her place with her old classmates. December and most of the rest of the cast audition to got to a preformng arts school, with they get in. In season two, It's a new semester and the gang start of in a new school. October is still at the same school but his girlfriend isn't there so she tries out and makes it. This season has lots of music in it just like season 1. Characters The main characters of Remember December are: * December Chads (Chelsea Staub ) She comes back to her home town of Atlanta because her mom gets a job in Atlanta. She is welcomed by by everyone except Manny who used to be her best friend but she became popular in 6th grade after starting to wear a bra over the summer. During the process of the show, December find her self in the fine art. She even get acepted to go to Atlanta arts along with her friends and her brother October. * Diamond Valendale (Shanica Knowles ) She is the best friend of December, Riley, and the ex-best friend of Manny. She is good at manny things like basketball, soccer, tennis, and golf. She is also a great singer and actress. She goes to Atlanta Arts with December. She isn't very good at cooking and her has one little brother. She also has a goldfish named Sparky. * Riley Brackford (Martin Spanjers ) He is the best friend of December and Diamond. He used to have a huge crush on the school queen bee Manny until he developed a crush on a girl at school named Casey. He isn't good a much but he is a good actor. He is also good at doing impressions. During the second season and the rest of the show he goes to Atlanta Arts * Manny Rodriguez (Bianca Collins ) She is mean girl at school. She was December and Diamond's bestfriends but when she started to wear a bra the summer that December moved she stopped being Diamond's friend and became wildly popular. She gets along with the girls every once in a while. She is going out with December's Brother October with causes problems for December. She also goes to Atlanta Arts and now is the queen of that school too. * Terry Kyles (Christopher Massey )(season 2-present) He is December and the gang's new bestfriend. He already went to Atlanta Arts and he was the tour guide for the new kids at Atlanta arts. He fits right in with the gang. He help everyone (including Manny) out with their problems. * Casey Carcia (Samantha Boscarino )(Season 1: recurring, Season 2- present: Regular) She is Riely's girlfriend starting on the episode "Manny Minus Money" when they got stuck in the air vents together, which is also her first apperance. She is known as a dumb brunette who doesn't get many things. She comes with the rest of the cast to Atlanta Art. Her talents are singing, dancing, and acting. * October Chads(Chris Zylka ) He is December's older brother and the boyfriend of Manny. He moved back to Atlant awith his sister and his mother. He is the school's hottie and most of the girls at school want him. This maked December jealous because people aren't like that that towardsher. He has a talent for sports, acting, and singing. He originally wasn't suppose to go to Atlanta Arts but her auditioned on the first episode of the second season and gets in. Recurring characters *Missy Chads (Alyssa Milano )(Season 1: Regular, Season 2- Present Recurring) She is December and October's mother. She relocated back to Atlanta because of her new job. She is a caring, loving mother. She can't cook, so December does the cooking. Music